


Jack and Sam and Bill and Ted and--Jerry?

by Akamaimom



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akamaimom/pseuds/Akamaimom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ditty inspired by a random comment on a fan page about how The Powers That Be might have confirmed Jack and Sam's relationship. Originally published on another archive in February of 2009.</p><p>What happens when Jack and Sam stay up too late, eat bad food, and watch the late late movie? They might wake up in a silly mood. This is unapologetically fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and Sam and Bill and Ted and--Jerry?

The ringing phone dragged him into alertness. The General rolled half-way over and reached for the handset with one hand, his other arm still trapped comfortably under the blond next to him.

"What?" If it was possible to shout and whisper at the same time, he’d done it.

"Uh—General O'Neill—" began the voice on the other end. "We have a situation here, and we need your direction as to how to proceed."

"You know I'm on vacation, right?" He spoke low, trying not to wake up his wife.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir. It’s concerning the Destiny, sir.”

Jack sighed, lifting the hand with the phone still in it to scratch at his head. He stared at the phone in consternation and muttered a few choice words before returning it to his ear. His voice dripped with resignation. "I'll be in as soon as I can." 

He pressed the "end" button with his thumb and dropped the phone quietly onto the pile of clothes next to the bed. “Bogus.”

She stirred, turned, and draped one arm across his side. "Strange things afoot at the Pentagon?"

"I'm going to demote them all—the medieval dickweeds."

Her blue, blue eyes opened to gaze at him, a smile already gracing a face that glowed with bleary satisfaction. "Most non-triumphant."

He half-laughed, remembering the movie that had been on the grainy local station at the diner they'd stopped at on their way home from the airport. They’d watched it absently as they ate, their thighs rubbing under the table, hands touching wherever, whenever the moment permitted it. When they’d returned home, she’d led him unwaveringly back to the bedroom, started on his shirt buttons, and whispered, “Party on, dude!”

Now he smiled deeply, tracing the fine curve of her eyebrow with his finger. "I love it when you quote me Bill and Ted in the morning."

"I love being here to quote you Bill and Ted in the morning."

"How fortuitous."

“Mmm.” She smiled and raised herself up on one elbow, leaning in for a kiss. 

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, then disentangled himself and got up. "I've gotta go."

"Come back soon?"

"As soon as I can." He pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of BDU pants, retrieved a pair of socks from a drawer. "Promise." And then, at the look she gave him, he crawled up the foot of the bed to hover over her, his weight balanced on his arms. "Promise." He lowered his body, claiming her mouth in what constituted considerably more than a peck. 

She sighed as he raised himself, scooted back to the foot of the bed, and stood up. Pulling the sheet up to her chin, she cast him a look that was both innocent and puckish, that to-die-for grin teasing at the corners of her mouth.

Just when he reached the door, she said, "Jack—”

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, Sam?”

"Catch you later."

He smiled, pivoted, and headed back to the bed. Leaning over, he again bent his head to hers. Forehead to forehead, he reached up and tousled her already befuddled hair. “You had me at arm-wrestling?”

She laughed and kissed him again, hard and quick. Pulling back, she patted his cheek. “Wrong movie.”


End file.
